Tiempos oscuros
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Luna es fuerte, nunca tiene miedo, la guerra sólo la afecta en una cosa: todavía hay algo que la hace diferente a los demás. SPOILERS HP7 Luna x Neville


**¡Holas!**

**Antes que nada, debo disculparme por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, en este tiempo han cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, para bien, por suerte, pero ha sido una época bastante ajetreada, demasiadas cosas que hacer, poco tiempo, mudanzas y más mudanzas… Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo y a aquellas personas que estarán pensando que soy una desagradecida por traer este fic nuevo cuando tengo tantos por continuar, les diré que todo va por buen camino. Tengo casi todas las continuaciones empezadas y muchas ideas y muchas ganas, lo que pasa es que preferí retomar la escritura con algo que no tuviera ya empezado, y creo que ha servido porque me ha vuelto la inspiración jejejejeje.**

**Tengo que aclarar que hay SPOILERS, no demasiado importantes, pero los hay, así que si no has leído el libro, mejor no continúes.**

**Quería un fic dulce y triste a la vez, en principio pensé en un Harry/Luna pero luego me incliné a un Luna/Neville, los dos personajes me gustaron mucho en el último libro y creo que es más fácil de escribir por las similitudes que comparten los dos.**

**La frase reveladora que me inspiró fue una que dice Harry y que creo que describe totalmente a Luna.**

**Ah, y si alguien cree que he abandonado el lado oscuro ¡está completamente equivocado! Muajajajajajaja.**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a JK, no gano dinero con esto, si lo ganara tendría una mansión como la que JK se ha ganado a nuestra costa.**

_She´s taugh, Luna, much taugher than you__´d think. She´s probably teaching all the inmates about Wrackspurts and Nargles." (Harry, pag 345 Deathly Hallows)_

TIEMPOS OSCUROS

Como siempre, arrancaba murmullos y risas a su paso, unas disimuladas, otras no tanto, pero Luna Lovegood seguía adelante con una tímida sonrisa que nadie conseguiría borrar. No importaba que ahora Hogwarts estuviera gobernado por otras manos, ni que los Slytherins se sintieran más que nunca superiores a los demás, para todos, siempre sería Lunática Lovegood.

Sus ojos indescifrables buscaban con inquietud el compartimento donde reunirse con sus amigos, impaciente por contarles lo que le había pasado en las vacaciones de Navidad. El mundo mágico era distinto, más oscuro, más aterrador y tal vez fuera la única que lo veía un poco más luminoso y esperanzador. Porque volvía a no estar sola.

Echaba de menos a Harry, Ron y Hermione pero al igual que había echado de menos aquellas reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore que ahora habían retomado, sabía que ellos también volverían. Se preguntaba dónde se encontrarían, qué estarían haciendo¿se habrían encontrado en su aventura con algún Swardish? Había olvidado decirles que le trajeran uno.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba, a través del cristal Ginny y Neville hablaban sobre algo que aparecía publicado en El Profeta.

- ¡Hola!- dijo al entrar. Inmediatamente, y con cierto aire de culpabilidad, los dos chicos trataron de esconder el periódico.- ¿Qué hacéis?

- Parece que alguien se ha dejado esto olvidado.- dijo Ginny, con el periódico en la mano.- Estábamos echando una ojeada ¡y es indignante! Una completa basura.

- Deberíais mejor leer El Quisquilloso.- dijo Luna, sacando el número de ese día de su mochila.- Además hoy regalaba una recopilación de los mejores villancicos en duendigonza.

Ginny y Neville asintieron. El único periódico no manipulado por el Ministerio era El Quisquilloso, pero aún así no habían podido evitar mirar por si acaso hubiera algo sobre lo que indagar.

- Bonita pulsera, Luna.- dijo Ginny, sonriendo al observar unas enormes e irregulares esferas de colores que rodeaban su muñeca.

- ¿Te gusta?- respondió, alegrada.- Es un amuleto de la suerte. Si lo haces con semillas de judías rojas lituanas su efecto es mayor los días de cuarto menguante.

- Ah.- murmuró Ginny, mirando a Neville de reojo, pero éste prefirió no alardear de sus conocimientos en herbología y dejar que Luna fuera feliz con su pulsera.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- preguntó el chico.

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó Luna, algo en su interior llenándola de ilusión.- ¡Mi padre me ha regalado un cuerno de Snornack¡De Snornack de cuernos arrugados¡Es enorme!

Neville y Ginny volvieron a mirarse de reojo, sin duda preguntándose cómo había conseguido el padre de Luna uno de ellos¿es que en realidad existían?

- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Luna.

- Bueno, bien dentro de lo que cabe.- dijo Ginny con resignación.- Ha sido todo muy diferente. Bill y Fleur pasaron las fiestas solos en su casa, aunque todos lo entendimos, acaban de casarse y después de todo lo que está pasando es normal que quieran estar juntos mientras puedan. Y Ron… seguimos sin saber nada de él.

El rostro de la pelirroja se había ensombrecido. Unas Navidades teñidas de angustia y temor.

- Seguro que estarán bien, no te preocupes.- la consoló Luna, sentándose a su lado, entre ella y Neville.

Mientras Ginny miraba al suelo intentando imaginar que nada malo le había ocurrido ni a Ron, ni a Harry ni a Hermione, Neville miraba sorprendido a Luna, que trataba de reconfortar a su amiga con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo, esa chica aparentemente tan frágil, era capaz de tener esa fortaleza? Esa confianza, ese saber encontrar siempre algo positivo hasta en el más oscuro de los momentos. Ese miedo a nada.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Luna, sus enormes ojos fijos en Neville, su sonrisa tranquilizadora esperando algún cuento de hadas como el de su cuerno de Snornack, que ahora ocupaba la mitad de su casa.

- Bien también.- dijo Neville, encogiéndose de hombros.- Mi abuela consiguió que cicatrizaran del todo las heridas. Dice que está muy orgullosa de mí.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al decirlo, disimulando las marcas del sufrimiento en su piel. Las heridas de la rebelión. Ya no le dolían, ni le dolerían las que vinieran a partir de ahora. Iba a continuar hasta el final con orgullo y la cabeza alta. No podía decepcionar a su abuela ahora que había conseguido el reconocimiento que siempre había soñado. La primera persona que estaba orgullosa de él. Decir que era "digno hijo de sus padres" era mucho viniendo de Augusta Longbottom. Sus padres, si no fuera por…, se estremeció al estrechar entre sus dedos un envoltorio de chicle que guardaba en el bolsillo. Ellos también lo estarían.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?- preguntó Luna, sorprendida, rozando con un dedo una marca reciente en la frente de su amigo- ¡Ahora eres nuestro Harry Potter!

Ese tipo de comentarios era típico de Luna, sinceros hasta el punto de doler. Y como siempre solía ocurrir después, las reacciones fueron un poco incómodas.

Ginny sonrió débilmente, sin dejar de mirar a su regazo. No pretendía contradecirla, ni hacer sentir mal a Neville, ya que en cierto modo ahora se había convertido en una especie de guía para aquellos que estaban en contra del nuevo estado de Hogwarts. Pero por mucho que lo dijera Luna, Neville nunca sería Harry, y ese comentario sólo le hacía recordar que Harry no estaba allí, que nadie sabía a qué peligros se estaría enfrentando.

Neville, sin embargo, se ruborizó. Suponía que debía tomarlo como un halago, pero Luna era a menudo tan desconcertante… ¿Acaso lo había dicho por tener una pequeña cicatriz en la frente? Era algo tan insignificante, una de tantas otras, tan imperceptible que resultaba casi imposible que Luna la hubiera descubierto. Sólo alguien que hubiera estado mirándole fijamente un rato podría haberla apreciado, o alguien que se supiera su cara tan de memoria que fuera capaz de advertir algo que no estaba ahí.

Decidió devolver el cumplido con una sonrisa modesta. Era Luna y su mirada curiosa, acostumbrada a mirar más allá de lo que ven todos los demás.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Luna, alarmada.

Un montón de semillas multicolores rodaban por el suelo. Al apartar la mano de la frente de Neville, la pulsera había chocado contra algo y se había roto. Neville y Ginny en seguida se pusieron a recoger los restos del suelo, pero Luna permanecía quieta.

- Va a pasar algo malo.- susurró.

Ginny y Neville se giraron para mirarla, pero Luna sólo tenía la mirada perdida en las cuentas de colores esparcidas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ginny con preocupación.

- No sirve de nada que las recojáis, el amuleto se ha roto, no se puede volver a arreglar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que va a pasar algo malo?- volvió a insistir Ginny.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

- Se rompió cuando tocaste la frente de Neville ¿verdad?

El asentimiento de Luna bastó como respuesta para desatar el miedo de la pelirroja. En ese momento ni se le pasó por la cabeza el cuestionar que el amuleto fuera otro producto de la fantasía de su amiga.

- Mencionaste a Harry al tocar la frente de Neville.- murmuró Ginny tratando de relacionar el mal augurio con algo tangible.- ¡Están en peligro!

Inmediatamente salió del compartimento hablando muy rápido. Según creyeron entender Neville y Luna, parecía que Ginny iba a tratar de ponerse en contacto con su familia para advertirles.

Pasó buena parte del viaje hasta que los dos chicos volvieron a hablar. Ambos estaban preocupados y esperaban que Ginny volviera con alguna buena noticia, aunque tampoco estaban seguros de cómo iba a conseguir comunicarse con su familia desde el Expreso de Hogwarts. Y mientras tanto, en el compartimento donde se hallaban, todo parecía confirmar el mal presentimiento de Luna. La estancia se había quedado en penumbra, al disminuir sin motivo aparente la intensidad de la luz que lo iluminaba. En el exterior estaba anocheciendo, nubes negras se concentraban donde antes lucía un cielo despejado, un viento fuerte había hecho aparición azotando los árboles, trayendo consigo las primeras gotas de lluvia que golpeaban los cristales con dureza.

El crepúsculo se teñía de un rojo intenso, rojo sangre. Un rayo surcó el cielo, iluminando la silueta de la luna que empezaba a emerger de los árboles. Una sombra oscura eclipsó su luz un instante al pasar delante de ella.

- Está en cuarto menguante.- murmuró Luna, acompañada de un estremecimiento involuntario.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Neville sin comprenderla.

- Nada, no pasa nada.- respondió en tono tranquilizador.

Ya había alarmado demasiado a sus amigos, no iba a empeorarlo diciendo que el amuleto se había roto justo en el momento en que se suponía que surtía su mayor efecto. Había estado pensando un buen rato alguna forma de contrarrestar su efecto, intentando recordar las conversaciones con su padre, los extraños libros que había en su casa, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera servir. Pero en ese momento lo único que se le ocurría era utilizar polvo de ala de Gumplet, y tampoco es que sirviera exactamente para eso. Ni siquiera podía disponer de él hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts.

Neville suspiró, relajándose sobre el asiento, preguntándose si habrían exagerado al tomar en serio lo que Luna había dicho. Probablemente no fuera más que una de esas leyendas en las que creía su amiga. Y en el improbable caso de que fuera cierta¿cómo estaban seguros de que los que estaban en peligro eran Harry y los demás? Luna era quien llevaba el amuleto, era a ella a quién se le había roto, y en ningún momento parecía haberse preocupado por ella misma. ¿Es que no tenía miedo por su vida¿Es que era tan poco egoísta que le preocupaba más la vida de los demás que la suya propia¿O es que realmente estaba tan loca que pensaba que en su mundo nunca le iba a pasar nada malo?

Tal vez estuviera loca, o tal vez fuera más fuerte y más valiente que todos los demás. La única respuesta coherente que se le venía a la mente era la imagen de ellos tres internándose en el Bosque Prohibido. Después de haber sufrido un terrible castigo por tratar de robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho de Snape, habían sido enviados allí, y mientras él y Ginny, pese a haber estado ya anteriormente, desconfiaban del lugar, Luna parecía encontrarlo incluso divertido, impaciente por adentrarse en su oscuridad y encontrarse quién sabe qué extraña criatura de la que sólo ella conocía su existencia.

Luna era demasiado valiente, o quizás demasiado confiada de su mundo de los colores del arco iris. Quizás todos deberían aprender de ella, el mundo sería mucho mejor si todos tuvieran algo de Luna Lovegood en su interior.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe y ambos chicos giraron sus miradas esperando la vuelta de Ginny con buenas noticias. Se sintieron un poco decepcionados al comprobar que no era más que una pareja de enamorados que se besaban y buscaban un lugar más íntimo al ver las luces casi apagadas a través del cristal. En seguida volvieron al pasillo dejándolos solos de nuevo, la chica se había disculpado por haber entrado de esa forma sin avisar y en su rostro había cierto aire de vergüenza.

- No me extraña que se haya quedado con esa cara. Tal y como está el mundo mágico y no se preocupan más que de…- protestó Neville.- Si en lugar de nosotros hubiera estado algún profesor aquí habría pensado que los jóvenes no tenemos otra cosa en que pensar. Pero no todos somos iguales.

Luna se había quedado un poco sorprendida por el comentario de Neville y tardó en responder. Sí, era cierto que ni él ni ella eran como esos dos chicos, que ellos estaban más preocupados por hacer algo útil, por rebelarse contra el sistema que por ir besuqueándose con alguien por las esquinas. De todas formas, tampoco le había parecido que estuviera mal. La gente debía continuar con su vida, y estaba comprobado que en los tiempos de oscuridad era cuando la gente más se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. La gente seguía casándose, teniendo hijos, queriéndose incluso con más desesperación que nunca. Y eso no significaba que no les importara lo que ocurría en el mundo.

- ¿Crees que porque esos dos chicos se besen tienen menos miedo de que les vaya a pasar algo a ellos o a sus familias?- dijo Luna.

- Seguro que son Slytherins. Son los únicos que hoy en día pueden vivir tranquilos.- dijo Neville sin querer ceder.

- No estoy de acuerdo.- zanjó Luna, evitando discutir lo que realmente pensaba.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y a tratar de recordar una forma de revertir el efecto del amuleto roto. Iba a pasar algo malo y no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, esos dos chicos que habían irrumpido en el vagón también lo habían notado y se habían dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. Esa desesperación de aprovechar el momento sin saber si será el último. Quizás Neville tuviera razón, no todos eran iguales. Neville se había aferrado a la idea de liderar de nuevo el ED, como si fuera la última oportunidad de que alguien, al fin, estuviera orgulloso de él, de ser recordado como alguien valiente y no como el chico torpe que había sido. Ella se había alegrado de poder estar rodeada de amigos, y compartir todo con ellos, de dejar de ser Lunática Lovegood a la que todo el mundo mira con rechazo. Ella ya era diferente a los demás, que nunca se hubiera preocupado por los chicos no era lo único que la apartaba de las demás jóvenes de su edad.

Sus compañeras de Ravenclaw, las otras chicas del ED, también Ginny, todas eran adolescentes normales con las preocupaciones de cualquier adolescente normal. Incluso Harry y Ginny estuvieron saliendo el curso anterior y ¿acaso eso significaba que a Harry le importara menos el ascenso de Voldemort? El único problema de todo ello era que, mientras que los demás se divertían con los típicos amores de juventud, ella y Neville iban un paso más atrás. Ellos todavía buscaban algo tan simple como la amistad, el ser aceptados por un grupo, el sentirse libres de ser como eran sin miedo al rechazo o al prejuicio.

Y ahora Neville se molestaba porque una pareja buscara un sitio más íntimo donde besarse, un lugar en el que, quien sabe si ese amor recién descubierto o no, no importara lo que ocurría fuera. Los estaba juzgando, por no ser como él, al igual que ellos habían sido juzgados por no ser como los demás. ¿El que su única preocupación fuera querer luchar por sentirse aceptados y valorados los convertía en mejores que los otros? No, simplemente eran adolescentes a los que les había costado más llegar a ese estado de confianza que los otros chicos de su edad hacía tiempo que habían conseguido de forma natural.

Pero por fin habían encontrado su sitio, como bien demostraba el dibujo que Luna había hecho en su habitación. Aquellos trazos infantiles que trataban de parecerse a Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y ella misma, enlazados entre sí por la palabra más importante: amigos.

Y en ese momento pensó que quizás ya tenía lo que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso. Ahora, a lo mejor, podría empezar a preocuparse de ese amor adolescente que nunca había tenido. Era algo normal, y debía ser algo hermoso, y una punzada de inquietud la atravesó al ver que Neville miraba, como ella, el paisaje oscuro y salvaje. Si ambos contemplaban el azote del viento, las nubes de plomo, la furia de la lluvia¿no podrían estar pensando lo mismo?

El tren comenzaba a aminorar la marcha y a lo lejos se divisaba la sombra de la estación de Hogsmeade. Estaban llegando y aún no habían tenido noticia de Ginny. Por el ruido se intuía que los demás alumnos sacaban de los baúles las túnicas de Hogwarts y los más impacientes ya se dirigían a las puertas con sus pertenencias ocupando el estrecho pasillo.

- Es raro que no haya vuelto Ginny¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarla?- propuso Neville, después de haberse colocado el uniforme y sacado su baúl del compartimento de equipaje.

- Sí, sobre todo porque mi amuleto se rompió y…

- No debes preocuparte, estamos en el tren, aquí no le va a pasar nada.- la tranquilizó Neville.

- Bueno, yo no estaría tan segura, a los Prempplins les gusta el calor del vapor ¿quién te dice que no se han acumulado en la chimenea del tren y la han atacado cuando se asomaba a la ventana?

Neville le sonrió y le cedió el paso para que saliera primero. Luna siempre tan… Luna.

Mientras se abrían camino como podían a través del pasillo abarrotado, ignorando cualquier comentario pues iban preocupados por encontrar a su amiga, vieron a Parvati y Lavender en la fila que esperaba a bajar del tren. Con un poco de suerte, el tren se iría despejando y les sería más fácil avanzar, o con un poco de suerte, Ginny aparecería abriéndose paso para recoger su equipaje.

- ¿Habéis visto a Ginny?- preguntó Neville.

Parvati y Lavender se miraron con una risita cómplice típica de ellas.

- ¿Por qué os veo tan preocupados?- preguntó Lavender.

- Es que mi amuleto contr…- comenzó a decir Luna, pero Neville la calló con un codazo disimulado.

- No la hemos visto en casi todo el viaje y tiene su baúl en el compartimento.- se apresuró a explicar Neville, antes de que alguna de las Gryffindor mostrara interés por el amuleto de Luna.

- Entró en el nuestro a preguntar si alguno tenía alguna lechuza para mandar un mensaje, pero claro, normalmente la gente no suele llevarse sus lechuzas en las vacaciones de Navidad. Y luego me parece que la llamó Slughorn, no sé para qué.- explicó Parvati.- Bueno, imagino para qué, sin duda querría enterarse de si sabía algo acerca de Harry, dónde estaba, qué hacía y todo eso.

Casi al instante se divisó una cabellera pelirroja que arrastraba su baúl entre la muchedumbre.

- Después nos vemos, creo que he visto a Tonks en el andén vigilando, será mejor que lo hable con ella.- dijo pasando de largo muy apresurada.

- ¿Ves? No había ningún Prempplin en la chimenea del tren.- dijo Neville.

- Eso es porque está lloviendo y no les gusta la lluvia, no se habrán atrevido a salir.- respondió Luna.

La mayoría del tren estaba ya casi vacío y los alumnos empezaban a tomar los carruajes para volver al colegio cuando Neville y Luna llegaron a la salida del tren. Luna se quedó paralizada en el umbral sin darse cuenta que Parvati y Lavender les habían adelantado y los pocos alumnos que quedaban detrás ya habían acabado de salir.

- Hace demasiado frío.- susurró, con su mirada perdida en los árboles que se estremecían por el viento, y aunque había dejado de llover por un momento, esparcían pequeñas gotas como si hubiera vuelto la tormenta.

Caballeroso, Neville rodeó sus pequeños hombros con el brazo, pensando que el frío era lo que impedía a su amiga salir del tren.

Sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí eternamente, Luna bajó del tren abrigada en el abrazo de Neville. Pero aquel frío no era normal, tenía que ver con su amuleto. Iba a pasar algo malo. Se encaminaron hacia la fila de estudiantes que esperaban montar en su carruaje. Luna miraba a su alrededor, escrutándolo todo, sospechando. Efectivamente, Tonks hablaba con Ginny un poco más adelante.

Era extraño. Tenía miedo, y era una sensación rara porque no estaba familiarizada con ella. Algo le decía que…

Y de repente supo lo que tenía que hacer, porque en los tiempos oscuros, la gente actúa con desesperación. Si iba a pasar algo malo, si iba a pasarle algo a ella, quería saberlo, quería ser como cualquier chica de su edad. Y sabía que tenía un punto a su favor que la indultaba de casi cualquier cosa.

Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo, de pensar que podía pasarle algo, que iba a hacerlo, y Neville la estrechó más fuerte creyendo que se debía al frío.

- Neville…- dijo, elevando sus ojos para mirarle.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que sé una forma de…- calló antes de acabar, pero en su mente pensó _"de ser como los demás."_

- ¿De revertir el hechizo del amuleto?- aventuró Neville, sin sospechar lo que sus inmensos y atemorizados ojos azules querían transmitirle.

Luna asintió brevemente. Se puso de puntillas y en un gesto rápido, sin que a Neville le diera tiempo a darse cuenta, rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, aún sabiendo que debería estar atenta a lo que ocurría, pero un dulce cosquilleo borraba su miedo conforme atravesaba su cuerpo para acabar con más intensidad en sus labios. Tenía ganas de reír, pero no porque fuera algo gracioso, sino porque la sensación parecía ser una mezcla de poción energizante y Felix Felicis, sentía como si flotara, como si todo fuera a salir bien y era consciente de que debía poner todos sus sentidos en ello porque podría no haber más besos después de ese. El primero y el último. Un pensamiento demasiado triste para una joven de dieciséis años. Pero por más que intentaba concentrarse en no perder un detalle, no le era posible. Nunca lo había hecho, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar o poner atención cuando sus compañeras de habitación hablaban sobre ese tema.

Pero era una idea absurda, pues en ese instante tenía claro que lo único que había que hacer era dejarse llevar. Lo peor ya estaba superado, Neville no había huido ni se había apartado de ella, tan sólo la había estrechado con más fuerza contra él, protegiéndola del frío, de todo, borrando cualquier sentimiento de culpa, haciéndolos invulnerables a todo y a todos.

Fugazmente pasaron dudas¿estarán mirando¿estarán riéndose? Pero esas dudas se disiparon tan rápido como aparecieron al sentir que Neville, aunque algo temeroso, correspondía al contacto. Sin que nadie les dijera qué debían hacer o cuándo, ambos parecieron leyerse la mente al entreabrir sus labios. Tímidos y curiosos profundizaron el beso, despacio, con tiento, cuidando de no dar un paso en falso o toda la magia del momento desaparecería.

Un beso breve, dulce, inocente e intenso a la vez. Cuando se separaron, siguieron sintiendo en sus labios ese cosquilleo de nerviosismo y deseo durante varios segundos, aunque tan sólo fuera una ilusión. No podían creérselo, como bien demostraron al mirarse a los ojos y bajar la vista de inmediato, una sonrisa mitad cómplice, mitad avergonzada. Pero había ocurrido realmente, ambas mejillas ruborizadas, los labios brillando a la luz de la luna, aún húmedos y un poco hinchados y de un color más intenso de lo habitual.

- Luna…- susurró Neville, queriendo decir muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez.

- Shhh.- siseó Luna, poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios en gesto de que no debía decir nada.- Acabo de transferirte el poder de las semillas de las judías rojas lituanas. Si hablas se desvanecerán.

Neville sonrió y viendo que Luna lo hacía de forma más abierta, comprendió que sólo se trataba de una excusa para no darle explicación a lo que había ocurrido. En respuesta, dando a entender que no le importaba cual hubiera sido el motivo, la estrechó contra él y la abrazó.

Sin embargo, el hechizo duró poco. No había nadie mirando, afortunadamente, pero se habían quedado muy retrasados respecto a la fila que esperaba subir a los carruajes, varios metros más atrás del último grupo. A lo lejos vieron que Ginny les hacía gestos para que se apresuraran, todavía ultimando su conversación con Tonks. Se disponían a retomar sus baúles para acercarse cuando una ráfaga de viento revolvió la ya enmarañada cabellera de Luna.

Iba a pasar algo malo.

- ¿Dónde está mi baúl? Lo dejé aquí…- dijo Luna, mirando a su alrededor, sabiendo que no debía haber bajado la guardia.

Neville había avanzado unos pasos sin darse cuenta que su amiga no le seguía. Se dio la vuelta y la vio coger su varita de detrás de su oreja. Se quedó parado preguntándose para qué la quería.

- ¿Señorita Lovegood?- preguntó un hombre que ahora se acercaba a la muchacha con un baúl.- ¿Es este su equipaje? Ha debido dejárselo olvidado.

A ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Neville aún se estaba preguntando qué había pasado con el equipaje de Luna, estaba seguro de que lo habían sacado del tren. Luna acababa de empuñar su varita, mirando desconfiada, sin que le diera tiempo a mirar hacia atrás. Antes de haberlo hecho, el hombre la había desarmado y la había agarrado de la cintura, levantándola del suelo.

Luna gritó. Tonks dejó a Ginny para salir corriendo hacia donde se había producido el grito. Neville no tuvo tiempo de defenderla, ni siquiera había llegado a coger la varita cuando Luna gritó de nuevo.

- ¡CORRE NEVILLE¡ERA A MÍ A QUIEN…!

No se llegó a escuchar el final de la frase porque para entonces el mortífago ya había desaparecido llevándose a Luna con él.

**Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestras opiniones ¿ok?**

**Admito que, después de todo, me costó bastante escribirlo. Pensé que iba a ser más fácil pero Luna es un personaje horriblemente difícil de escribir sin caer en los tópicos. No sé, tampoco el fic no trata de una pareja en sí, trata de que Luna al final se da cuenta de que todo puede acabar y decide besar a Neville, lo mismo podría haber sido Harry o Ron, pero pensé que se sentiría más segura con Neville porque ambos compartían muchas cosas y tendrían en común ese sentimiento de haber sido los marginados.**

**La idea me vino también al pensar en el primer beso de Luna, pensé en cómo sería y bajo qué circunstancias, porque según la conocemos en ningún momento a Luna se le ha visto interesada en asuntos adolescentes, ella vive en su mundo, así que decidí pensar en qué podría ser lo que despertara en ella esa repentina curiosidad/necesidad. No sé, ahora mismo me es difícil explicar cómo surgió el fic, pero espero que la idea haya quedado más o menos clara en la historia. Ahora sí, si me ha costado hacer un simple beso inocente, admito que lo peor que me podría tocar algún día sería hacer un lemon con Luna de forma creíble. No creo estar preparada XDDDDD, la veo tan inocente que esa idea no entra en mi mente XDDDD.**

**Bueno, lo dicho, que espero comentarios jijijiji, y espero volver muy pronto con más actualizaciones.**

**Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
